OMG, Why are Bleach Caracters in my Room?
by lulu12309
Summary: This stories is about girl who gets sucked into the problems of the Bleach world. Unknown to her she has emense power and will learn more about herself that she herself didnt know about. I do not own Bleach or the characters. I only own my oc's.
1. Chapter 1: Tides of change

**Chapter 1: Tides of Change**

**December 4****th**

**No ones p.o.v.**

**Ten people all meet in a room to speak of something urgent and go on a special mission. **

"**So everyone's here." an orange haired teen asked.**

"**Yup, so who are we looking for anyway," an orange haired girl says.**

"**Well, we're looking for a girl with strong spiritual presser." a short white haired boy says. "We fear the Aizen is after her."**

"**The portals all ready, the info I've gathered is she lives in a town called Barre located in Vermont," a blonde haired guy says. "Oh also remember that in this dimension she lives in America. No formalities okay." **

"**Alright." the short white haired boy nodded and ordered. "Remember we don't let Aizen get her and protect her at all cost."**

"**Hai!" they all said and the 8 people hoped through the portal to Barre, Vermont. **

**My p.o.v.**

**I woke up groggy and tired as always. "Well it just another boring day."**

**I got up every day at 5:30 took a shower and did my daily routines. But today I was in for a surprise. When I got to school I saw Julia, Krishna, Lauren and Emily waiting outside the school like always. I walked up to them. "Hey guys." **

"**Hey, Shauna!" Julia exclaimed. "Did you hear we're getting new students?"**

"**Really, awesome!" I smiled in excitement.**

"**Yea." Lauren says. "I heard the came all the way from Japan."**

"**Sweetness!" Emily commented in excitement. We all walked inside and went into our homeroom and Julia an I said good morning to Mrs. Glennon. At 7:35 we started math class, oh yippee. When Mrs. Glennon came back she brought 8 people, well 3 girls and 5 boys.**

"**Alright class we have 7 new students." Mrs. Glennon asked them. "Why don't you introduce yourselves." **

"**I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya." a boy around 13 or 14 says, he has odd colored hair it was white and he has topaz colored eyes. He's kinda short around 5'.**

"**I'm Rukia Kuchiki." a girl with black hair and purple eyes said. She was around 4'7".**

"**I'm Orihime Inoue." a girl with orange hair says, she has grey eyes and is my height, don't forget the big bust.**

"**I'm Uryuu Ishida." a guy with bluish black hair says, he had glasses on and he was about 5'6". **

"**I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." a guy with bright orange hair said, was about 5'7" and he looked very familiar.**

"**I'm Sado Yasutora, but call me Chad." a very tall guy said, he has tanned skin and he is………..really tall for a middle schooler.**

"**And I'm Rangiku Matsumoto." a lady with orange blonde hair said, she is maybe 5'8" and had a huge bust. I bet all the guys were drooling. "I'll be watching over the new students." **

"**If you have any questions ask me or a another teacher." Mrs. Glennon says to them.**

"**Also why don't we all introduce are selves, we'll go in order stand up when it's your tables turn." Mrs. Glennon says. When it was my turn to stand I did and told them my name and they had a surprised face for some reason. After math class I met up with Lauren.**

"**Don't they seem a little familiar?" I asked Lauren. **

"**No not really." she said bluntly.**

**Then Orihime came up to me. "Hi I'm Orihime you?"**

"**I'm Shauna, but my friends call me Hana." I said to Orihime.**

"**I think we're gonna be great friends!" she says with a smile.**

"**Yea, I think so to." I say also with a smile. I looked at her hairclips and instantly I knew about them, it was weird. All day I pondered why they looked familiar, my friends I guess where worried why I was so quiet through study hall at the end of the day and I realized they where bleach characters. **

**I went over to Julia. "There bleach characters."**

"**What are you taking about, Shauna and what's Bleach?" she questioned. I was shocked **

**December 12****th**

**It's been a week since they came and I became best friends with Rukia, Orihime, Miss Matsumoto, and even good friends Ichigo, Toushiro, Uryuu, Renji and Chad, but I call him by his first name. I was walking home from school because my idiotic father didn't come and pick me up. When I rounded the corner to go to my house, I saw sirens at my house. My eyes widened and I ran to my house. I saw police men, ambulances. I walked up to two and over heard them talking. **

"**Wonder how this happened, there were no bullet wounds and no finger prints. Except there was a huge hole on the right side and most of the left side of the building was destroyed." one of them said. **

"**Yeah it's impossible, but I feel sorry for the girl that lived here she's the only one who's not dead." the second man said. My eyes widened and tears came to my eyes.**

"**Yeah, all the others died, who knows what killed them." the first one said. **

**I couldn't take it so I ran crying, I didn't know where I was going but I ran. By the time I stopped I was at my house again, but this time no one was there and I saw ya know those yellow things that says do not enter. I went in up the stairs and into my house. I saw a huge by where the computers and I saw my computer was still intact (which I really strange) so I picked it up. I went into my room and sat on the flour with my head on my knees crying silently. **

"**So you where here. We finally found you." a familiar voice said. I look up to see none other than………Ichigo and everyone else in my room.**

'**Oh my god, why are bleach characters in my room. (teehee here's the title^_^) It's bad enough my family was killed.' I thought. 'What if!'**

"**Go away!" I told them boldly.**

"**We're sorry about your family." Ichigo says with apologetic eyes.**

**Suddenly I felt anger inside of me. I stand up quickly. "Sorry! Sorry isn't going to bring them back, I know that your shinigami or soul reapers or whatever!"**

**They where shocked that you knew.**

"**How did you-." Renji was going to ask but I cut him of.**

"**I known for along time. I know your characters from this show Bleach that me and Julia watched together!"**

"**But I…..I….!" I cried out. I started to cry more hugging myself. "I just, I just want my family back."**

**Orihime stepped up to me and gave me a hug. "We all know what it's like to lose someone precious to us."**

**I hugged her tightly. "It's not fair! The hallow wanted me didn't it!"**

"**It's not fair." I whispered. The rest looked at me with soft eyes knowing who sent the hollow.**

"**In any case. It's not safe here anymore. The only option is to take you back with us to our world." Toushiro says seriously. I let go of Orihime and looked at Toushiro in shock.**

"**But……….what about my friends?" I asked Toushiro. "I cant leave them behind. I can't leave my whole life behind."**

"**If you stay here any longer more hallows will come and be a threat to you." Toushiro told me. "And your friends." **

**Reality struck me. I knew if I stayed here any longer they could die and I…..I couldn't let that happen. "Fine. I'll go with you, but can I at least say good bye to all my friends." **

"**Sure. Meet us at the Barre city school soccer fields. " Toushiro says.**

**I ran out of the house heading over to Julia's house, when I got there I took out my cell phone and called Kina, Lauren, Krishna, and Shelby.**

**I knocked on Julia's door and asked her to come walk with me. She said yes. When we got to the soccer fields and I saw everyone.**

"**So Shauna…." Kina asked me. "What was so important we had to rush over here."**

"**Yea you seemed sad on the phone." Krishna says.**

"**Yea and you didn't talk all the way here." Julia says to me.**

"**Well, I brought you all here because…….." I said sadly. "I'm here to say good bye."**

"**What are you, talking about?" Krishna asks.**

"**What, you can't leave!" Lauren shouts at me.**

"**Yea, what are we gonna do without you." Shelby says in tears.**

"**Well, when I realized it was my fault my family died, a hollow killed them and I…I.." I say tears running down my face. "Didn't want you all to get hurt." **

**Unfortunately now Krishna was crying, then Julia started, then Jacinda and then everyone else was. I walked up to Krishna, Shelby, Julia, Jacinda, Lauren, and gave them a hug and said goodbye.**

"**The portals ready, Shauna." Rukia says to me.**

"**Okay." I turn to everyone. "Goodbye everyone! I'll miss you. And thank you for everything!"**

**I turn around and walk toward the portal.**

"**You better come back soon!" Julia shouts at me. "You hear!" **

"**Yea or we're gonna kick your but when ya come back!" Kina shouts at me.**

"**We'll miss you!" Shelby says.**

"**Don't you dare forget us!" Krishna yells.**

**I turn my head to look at them. "Yeah, of course, I promise I wont!"**

**We all rush into the portal to a new adventure. **


	2. Chapter 2:The warning and celebration

**Chapter 2: The Arrancar Warning and a Birthday to Remember!**

**December 20th**

**I woke up later than I usually do. I've been living with Orihime since nobody else had spare room, but I liked living with her. I've also go to Ichigo's school and I've made lots of friends like Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Ururu, Yoruichi, Urahara and even Keigo though he did try to flirt with me, but Ichigo punched him. I've became closer to Ichigo, Ishida, Sado, Orihime, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Renji, also Karin and Yuzu. Today was also my birthday I was finally 14, I only really told Rukia, Orihime and Matsumoto my birthday, but it was really by accident. I didn't really want anyone to know or to see anyone. I wandered around for along time. I went to the park and sat on the swings.**

**I felt something behind me, I jumped up and turned around to see an Arrancar or one of there leaders behind me.**

**"Who are you?" I asked backing up cautiously. Since I didn't know how to use my powers yet I was defenseless.**

**"My name is not important. I have a message for you." the Arrancar said to me. "From Aizen-sama."**

**"Aizen?" I whispered with my eyes widened. What did he want from me/ in any case it cant be good. "What, what does he want?"**

**The Arrancar pointed their pointer finger up, like a one. "In less than one year from now, before your 15th birthday. You will come to Hueco Mundo."**

**My eyes widened when it. "Do not tell anyone of are conversation here, or there will be consequences."**

**Then the Arrancar opened a portal to Hueco Mundo and disappeared. My eyes where widened the whole time. I saw the sun setting also. Soon dark clouds filled the sky and it started to rain so I looked up to the sky wondering if the sky was weeping for someone. Thats always what I thought when it was raining. I decided to go my new home. I was at the door step when I saw Toushiro looking at his hallow phone.**

**"Hi, Toushiro." I said with a smile.**

**"It's Hitsugaya-tai-. Ugh never mind." Toushiro sighed and looked away from his phone. "Why are you wet? Don't tell me you where out in the rain."**

**"Well obviously I was or I wouldn't be wet, now would I." I state obviously and he glared at me.**

**Then I thought of the present I bout him. "Oh it's your birthday today isn't it? I got you something."**

**I handed him a box with a ribbon on it and he took it.**

**"How did you know it was my birthday." He asked me baffled.**

**"Well I know mostly every information about everyone here." I said to him with a smile. "Anyway open it go ahead."**

**He opened and he lifted it up to show a crystal dragon charm.**

**"Where did you-." he said but I cut him off.**

**"I got it with some money I had." I said. "I thought that you couldn't see your friend I'd do something nice."**

**"I'd love to meet Miss Momo when she wakes up." I told him sincerely. "Will you send my regards."**

**"Yeah. I will." He says with an actual smile which made me smile widely. "Come on lets go inside."**

**"Alright."**

**I unlocked the door and we stepped inside seeing it was dark. Then the lights turned on. "Surprise, happy birthday Toushiro, Shauna!"**

**"It's Hitsugaya-Taicho, to you!" he yelled at them.**

**I hit him over the head. "How did you know it was my birthday."**

**"Well, Rukia and Inoue told us." Ichigo said. "We want to throw a party for you guys."**

**"Hai, we thought that since you couldn't be home for your birthday. We could celebrate it here." Orihime said.**

**"Also it's Hitsugaya-taicho's, so we could have both of your's!" Masumoto says with a smile.**

**I got all teary eyed. "Thank you."**

**"Let's party!" I said while jumping up with joy.**

**I change my clothes and we all had fun, we played games and had cake. I even got gifts, we even played truth or dare and it was funny. Ichigo dared Renji to put on a dress and yell "I'm a girl and proud of it!"**  
**It was hilarious. It was almost eleven, everyone was asleep and I wasn't tired so I went out on the balcony, looking out at the night. I sighed. "I wish it could snow. Maybe just for tonight."**  
**"You like the snow?" The voice startled me and I turned around to see it was Ichigo.**  
**"Yeah. I love snow, it's so pretty." I told him as he stand next to me. "It always snows on my birthday."**  
**The strangest thing happened I saw something fall down so I stuck out my hand to catch it and I saw it was a snow flake.**  
**"Look Shauna it's snowing." Ichigo said looking up and so did I.**  
**"It snowing." I stated looking at the snow.**  
**Ichigo smiled sincerely looking at me. "Happy birthday, Hana."**  
**"Thank you, Ichigo!" I smiled to him as we look at the snow.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrancar's stike

**Chapter 3: Prelude to the Apocalypse, The Two Arrancar's Strike!**

**Narrator p.o.v**

**The fierce battle against the bount has come to and end. Ichigo and the others returned to the real world and were able to live in peace. However that peace was destroyed by a single transfer student. The mysterious transfer student known as Shinji Hirako, described himself as a masked solider, a Vizard. Vizards are Shinigami who have awakened there hallow powers. Ichigo was invited to join the Vizards after being told he was one of them and doesn't belong on the Shinigami side.**

***Pause* "Hold on, hold on! Let me explain not the narrator!" I stop the narrator to tell the story. "Alright and go!" *Resume***

**My p.o.v.**

**It's been almost a year, maybe 2 months off and I've had one heck of an adventure. Facing the bounts, and other story of our adventure which I will tell another day. I'm a 2****nd**** year of high school. Anyway I've changed a lot, I've gotten a little better about my powers and I've learned more about them from Urahara Kisuke. Also my hairs grown longer, also when I came to this world my hair color was black and my eye color is grayish/purple. I've changed a lot in the past year. I also found out I'm a Kuchiki, shockingly Byakuya is my Great Uncle on my mother's side, Hisana's my Great Grandmother on my fathers side (I'll tell you why in the future) and Rukia's my great aunt, but I call her my older sister. I found out my Grandmother was very powerful captains and Byakuya's sister. My father was Hitsugaya Toushiro (This will be explained later in the story and also it's not captain Hitsugaya. Different guy) and my mother was Furukowa Ushio, they were both substituted soul reapers that were not with the soul society. Once I'm done with high school I have the option of going to the soul society and live there, also I would become captain of squad 5 or that's how I think it will play out. I'll live in the Kuchiki house hold. **

**I remembered and was told about my past. When I was 3 years old my parents feared for my safety because of my powers. When I was 5 years old my parents were killed by an Arrancar to insure my safety Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi me to a different dimension and gave me false memories. They replaced memories of my family there and put me in a gigai. My real name is Kuchiki Nagisa. I've also become close to everyone. I've met everyone in the soul society, it's weird because they remember meeting me as a little kid. There's also the mysterious Vizard known as Shinji Hirako, he has asked Ichigo to join them. I knew something was up when I over hearing them talk. **

"**Vizards cannot return to normal again once the symptoms appear. I'll follow you until you say yes. But the hallow inside you is growing stronger, until it takes over. Just by being near your family, friends and classmates puts them in danger. It's slowly weakens you until your nothing Your already on our side Ichigo." Shinji said to Ichigo and I could see his eyes widening while he says this. When I heard that I was shocked but I knew it would happen, kinda I feel like I'm forgetting what I've learned about them in my world. **

"**Ichigo." I whispered in worry.**

**My p.o.v.**

**I was walking through the park thinking. 'Man Ichigo. What should I do? He's acting so depressed and the Grand Fisher's dead because of his father. Ugh why! Why am I thinking like this, I know I have a crush Ichigo, but…Orihime, she loves him too.' **

**Yes I have developed feeling for Ichigo over the month's I've spent with the bleach gang. 'What am I going to do?'**

**My thoughts where cut of by a big explosion. I rushed over to were all the people were screaming and saw a big hole with smoke all around it. I could feel strong Reiatsu, so I was going to grab my soul pills, but then I remember I forgot them. I hid my Reiatsu. When the smoke cleared I saw them, the Arrancar. I knew them to be Ulquoirra Schiffer and Yammy. **

"**I came here one time when I had my mask and man this place is boring as ever." Yammy exclaimed. "There are so few spirit particles that it's so hard to breathe!"**

"**Don't complain. I believe I said I could handle this on my own." Ulquoirra scolded Yammy in his monotone like voice. "You're the only one that wanted to come here Yammy." **

"**My bad, my bad!" he said as he climbs up the hole to see a lot of people staring and whispering around.**

"**Was it a matter?"**

"**Nothings there."**

"**What fell down there!"**

"**Is it ok to get close?" That's when I knew that these people where in trouble. **

"**Don't come over here if you don't have any spiritual power!" Yammy exclaimed it looked like he was going to suck in things.**

**I gasped knowing what he was going to do. "Everyone get out of here!"**

**But it was too late he was sucking in there souls. In instinct Santen Kesshun was protecting me. Then he was done, my eyes widened two see all the people who died and Santen Kesshun faded back into the hairclip.**

"**Nasty."**

"**Naturally. There's no way thin souls could be tasty."**

"**But they where staring at us like we were some kind of freak show." Yammy said.**

"**Like they could see us. It's not like they where looking at you." Ulquoirra said to him.**

"**But it still makes me mad. How many people should we kill?" he asked him. Then I didn't here the rest but I had to do something and when they where distracted. Then I saw them looking at something and I looked over to see Tatsuki. Then I saw them walking over to her.**

**That's when I rushed over and saw Yammy foot was going to come down on. So I got in front of her. "Santen Kesshun, I reject!" **

**Which made a shield to protect us.**

"**What!" Yammy shouted. **

"**Soten Kisshun." I whispered and it started healing Tatsuki.**

'**What was that? Was that a healing technique?' Ulquoirra questioned to himself. I then took out a Quincy arrow and shot him which penetrated his skin and cut it.**

"**Stop playing game Yammy." Ulquoirra scolded the big Arrancar. Before I knew it I was hit in the stomach hard. I could feel blood rush down my stomach and head. He then shot a small cero to my chest. I flew through the air and landed over near Tatsuki. **

**I coughed and staggered up to my knees. I winced in pain feeling so useless and powerless. 'What am I going to do! It's bad enough I can't go into Shinigami form but, I guess I'll have to stall until Ichigo gets here.'**

**My eyes widened as I realized how weak I sounded. 'Wait I shouldn't rely on Ichigo and besides there after him so I'll have to try and send them back!'**

**I put my arms in front of me and holding my hands in front of me with determination in my eyes.**

"**Tsubaki, Koten Zanshun! –'I can do this!'- "I" 'I'll protect everyone, Tatsuki, Orihime, Sado, Uryuu, Ichigo, minna' "I Reject!"**

**Then Tsubaki shot out and at Yammy but he deflected it with his giant hand. Tsubaki started to crumble away into the wind.**

"**Tsubaki! Tsubaki!" My eyes widened as I shouted in horror, but coughed up blood and collapse to my knees. I saw him coming over I looked up to see he was going to punch me when I saw Sado protect me and Orihime in front of me. **

"**Who are you two?" Yammy asked them.**

**Sado gripped his arm. 'This guy….his punch was so powerful! It looks like he isn't someone Inoue could take on after all. He even beat up Nagisa, pretty bad.'**

"**Inoue! Do just as we discussed. Take care of Arisawa and Nagisa and stand back." Sado said to him while she was holding me two keep me up while I was healing Tatsuki.**

"**Please, don't overdo it, Sado-kun." Orihime tells him.**

"**Ulquoirra! Is this him?" Yammy asked.**

"**Yammy, you really must work on your investigation powers so you can determine that on your own. You should be able to tell with just one glance." Ulquoirra said to him. "This guy is trash."**

"**I see." Yammy exclaimed. Then Sado attack him with his blast of power. After the light faded Orihime and I saw his left arm almost destroyed and he was wounded badly on his arm. She put down Tatsuki and she was about to run over but I grabbed her hand. **

**She looked at me and I told her. "Don't use….Tsubaki."**

**Darkness soon took over me as now I was unconscious. **

**No-one's p.o.v.**

**She ran over to Sado and knelt down to him. My Soten Kisshun also returned to its original form a hairclip.**

"**Sado-kun! Sado-kun! Sado-kun! Sado-kun! Sado-kun!"**

"**Ulquoirra!"**

"**Sado-kun! Sado-kun! Hang on!"**

"**Is this women trash as well."**

"**Yes she trash."**

"**Well I see."**

"**Sado-kun! Sado-kun!"**

'**I'm pretty sure Sado-kun knew. He knew that these people were strong and neither of us could stand up to them. That's why he protected Tatsuki, Nagisa and I. Even Nagisa-chan couldn't defeat them. That's why he fought them on his own.' Orihime thought as Yammy walked over and pointed one finger and brought it down on her. **

"**Santen Kesshun." Orihime whispered as her shield protected her, when it started to break she stood up.**

"**What is she, she used the same thing just like that girl." Yammy said.**

"**Soten Kisshun!" Orihime shouted as it started healing Sado's arm. Mine also went over and started healing Sado.**

"**What! You're healing him." Yammy exclaimed. "Or rather is this guy even alive. He pretty stubborn."**

'**A healing technique? No that's not it. It's not a healing technique at all. She's either reversing time or dimension, just like that other girl. Whichever the case maybe it's still different from a healing technique.' Ulquoirra thought while looking at Orihime and then me. 'This is something I've never seen before.' **

"**You both are strange humans." Ulquoirra said aloud to her and the unconscious Nagisa.**

'**Somehow, somehow I have to hold on! At least until Kurosaki-kun come! No! Why do I always rely on Kurosaki-kun? Even when I've gone to the soul society twice, I've come home twice without having done anything!' She thought as Orihime put her arms in front of her.**

'**At the very least, I don't want to be a burden to Kurosaki-kun now. I don't know what he's worrying about, but I want to stand up to these guys without relying on Kurosaki-kun! I have to help reassure him at least a little. I'm sure this is about all I can do!' She thought while looking up.**

"**Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun!" 'Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Nagisa-chan, Kurosaki-kun,' "I" 'Everyone, I will protect you all' "I reject!" she shouted as Tsubaki shot at Yammy.**

**But Yammy stopped him with his hand and he crumbled.**

"**What was that? A fly?" Yammy asks.**

"**Tsu-Tsubaki-kun! It can't be!" She shouted in horror seeing Tsubaki disintegrate.**

**Yammy is in front of Orihime. "What should I do Ulquoirra? Should ****we ****take them back to Aizen-sama since they have some unusually technique?" **

**Orihime's eyes widened and said, "Aizen."**

"**No. There's no need to, take the orange haired girl, but the other one Aizen-sama has not given order yet. Kill her, Yammy."**

"**Alright." he said while looking down at Orihime and he brought his hand down to crush her. In an instant a sword stopped the hand in it's tracts to protect her. He was finally here. Ichigo was here. **


End file.
